Achey Breaky Heart
by chocqueenofhoggyslumininmalibu
Summary: Robby-Ray has always had a hole in his heart since his wife died. Now he's going to fill it, and go on a road trip with his new family to save their hometown from turning into a city. No specific relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :3 So I personally get sick of all this stuff with NILEY written all over it and**

**other Jonas stuff. So I am making a fanfic that doesn't have NILEY or any other **

**Jonas stuff all over it. ****There may be Loliver moments but I'm not exactly ****sure **

**yet so...**

**Summary:**

**When Miley Stewart's mum died, her dad felt as though he had a hole in his heart that even his two kids could not fill. Well, certainly Jackson at least. Now it's been about five years and Miley is 15 and Jackson is 17, starting college next year. Robby-Ray wants to fill the gap in his heart and go on a road trip back to Tennesee to save the place from going over to builders that want it to be a new city-wrecking all their memories.**

**Disclaimering: :D Yeah, if I owned anything but the plot and a few characters coming in soon, I'd be rich and wouldn't be here right now writing fanfiction when I could be making it into an episode instead.**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_Surprise, Surprise!_

"Bud, there y'are!" I heard my dad call me the moment I stepped through the door at the back. I'd just been to the beach, eating a hot dog at Rico's and chatting with Lilly. I wasn't sure where Oliver was today, probably having a Saturday lie-in before two weeks off for Easter. Tomorrow was Easter, but we weren't doing anything special in particular. I had just nipped back for more suncream when my dad called me. "Come sit down for a moment."

I shrugged, plopping down beside him. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I know you don't like talking about it... neither do I, but..." he paused for a moment, not looking at me. "When your mum died, I felt like I had an empty hole in my heart needing to be filled-it appeared when she left."

"I understand dad," I nodded. "I felt the same way. I-it was horrible."

"Yes, well today I saw Lilly's mom when I went on my morning jog," he continued. He went on a jog usually every morning, not that it mattered much. He always ate when he got back in anyway and put the wait back on. I was wondering where this was going, with Lilly's mum and all. Her and dad had a short thing a while ago, but they fell out over who was paying the bill. "We got chatting about how silly it was when we fell out over a bill," There you go. "It made me realised-I was being so stupid when I refused to apologize. The hole in my heart just wasn't ready to be filled. But it's ready now, Lilly's mom is coming over tonight. She's bringing Lilly, too. Lilly doesn't know yet, don't tell her. Now get back to the beach, have fun!"

I was shocked. It was all so sudden. Me and Lilly felt out as well last time. But how could they resolve it so quickly, so long after? "Uh..Well...Wow. That's great, dad! I'll just go get my sun cream and head back to the beach..."

I wearily grabbed my sun cream and skipped back to the beach, my high pony swaying behind me. I was so excited! Lilly seemed to notice, she stared at me and got up from her chair at the shack. "You look happy," she commented.

I simply smiled and sat down. "Hot dog please!"

"Miley you just had a hot dog..." Lilly sat back down.

"I know! Want a hot dog too, sis-Lilly?"

"Uh, no thanks."

We sat in silence, I must have been jumping up and down in my seat because Lilly kept staring at me and suggesting I go the loo. Every time I shook my head and ordered another hot dog until I could think of something to take my mind off dad getting with Miss Truscott. "Hey, why don't we go to FuFu's Fashion-apparently there's a sale on. I'd love to see Amber and Ashley's faces when we get something they want!"

"That's more like it!" Lilly laughed, jumping down and running the way to the mall. I followed, thinking we could do this loads when we were finally sisters. We practically ran into the clothes shop I'd mentioned, just in time to see our enemies about to go for a jacket-it was denim, but with shining buttons and perfect silky material on the inside, red. It was the only one left-I ran for it, sticking my tongue out at them. Quickly I ran for the counter, paying for it. That's when I saw Lilly's face. She wanted the jacket so bad... I could see it in her eyes. Well we could always share when we were sisters right?

As soon as we left the shop I handed her the jacket, smiling whilst secretly knowing why.

* * *

That was hours before Lilly and her mum arrived. After a quick shop around the jewelry stores and buying a new cd that we promised we'd share-again, Lilly wasn't aware why-I headed off home and so did Lilly. I was still in a chirpy mood when I got home. At first. But when I came through the door the feeling was leaving. Jackson was arguing with dad, and I had a feeling this meant my afternoon wasn't going to go as planned. I ran over to try make dad happier.

"Hey dad!" I smiled widely. "Miss Truscott'll be here soon, you'll want to look fesh for when she gets here! Off you go! Go go go!" I shooed him away.

"Bud, I need to talk to your brother first-"

"No, no, no you're going to get ready," I lightly shoved him to the stairs and went back to deal with Jackson. "Okay now don't you be ruining tonight, or...or...whatever. Just go down the beach and stay out of here when Lilly gets here. Got it?"

"Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Huh. He ran out the house then, going down to Rico's for work. I was confused, but I made my way to my room and opened up the closet. Just for this one time I pulled out some of the Hannah clothes-the one's I used to wear for Nobody's Perfect-and dressed in them. I skipped down the stairs just in time to see our guests arriving. I guided Lilly in and ushered her upstairs to my room, both of us being silent until I shut the door.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS!" we shouted in unision, jumping up and down with excitement.

"So this is why you were all weird earlier?" Lilly asked, piecing it all together.

"Yep! See, isn't it great?"

"Sure is!" But she didn't seem all that enthusiastic. She sat down on the bed, head down.

"What's up?" I sat beside her.

"Well, last time it all went wrong and... And then we fell out too," she explained.

"Yeah, but my dad admitted he should've apologized!" I assured her. "It's all good, honest."

It seemed good enough for her. We spent the afternoon talking about being sisters, basically everything we talked about last time-exept now we knew it wouldn't go wrong.

"Kids!" we were called down suddenly. We rushed, sitting 'graciously' at the dining room table. "We just wanted to let you know, it's all working out now. We might be seeing eachother a lot more often..."

Lilly and I turned to eachother, making silent 'KACHING!' signs under the table.

**Okay..........**

**So I'm doing the next chapter right now and I hope you enjoyed. S'not very long, and my brain wasn't at it's best. But that sometimes happens when I'm too excited over the actual plot that's coming soon to focus on what I'm actually writing. So yeah, once I get to the bit that's coming up I'll be happier :3**


	2. Author Note

**Okay so I've not noticed any interest in my story yet. I know most of you will just say 'be patient' but it has been quite afew days now and on my old account that was usually a sign of no interest. So if I don't get any interest then this'll be abandoned. If you still want to read it, tell me. But maybe I'll just change it because I do have ideas for a better version :3**


End file.
